


不懂撒娇的人

by youalice



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalice/pseuds/youalice
Summary: 奇巴纳是个连撒娇都不懂的蠢货。
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 10





	不懂撒娇的人

**Author's Note:**

> *精灵宝可梦：剑/盾 奇巴纳×聂梓

“奇巴纳先生看起来是个很会撒娇的人呢。”

那天悠突然这般说道，然后把杯中的奶茶一口气喝了个见底。聂梓一惊、食指一颤，这才点开了几秒前还来不及查看的推特新消息通知。奇巴纳的那条新推文上写着“11战11败，即使输了本大爷依然帅气逼人！！”，推文下还配上了在宫门竞技场和丹帝的合照。与笑得暖心的丹帝相比，奇巴纳那张看着就很假的憋屈脸看起来尤其滑稽可又不失可爱。即使不用故意查看，聂梓也能猜到这条推文下的评论是怎么个妈妈粉“亲亲抱抱高高举”“宝贝不哭，小龙最帅！”把那些冷嘲热讽全压得翻到手软都还没见着一个字。

“是吗……”赫普伸了个懒腰，以懒散的姿态双臂枕在脑后，与总是在群众面前正经可靠的丹帝相比较有时候会让人难以认同他和那位冠军出自同一个家庭的教育。习惯替代父母履行职责的聂梓忍不住轻拍了下少年多动症似的煽动着的手肘，以提醒他在公众场合注意仪态。赫普略有不满地嘟了嘟嘴，但还是乖乖听从了这位大哥似的前辈的话。

“不过他看起来确实挺孩子气的。”赫普回答，丝毫没注意到自己才是那个最没资格说奇巴纳孩子气的那个孩子。

但要聂梓说得话，悠和赫普的话都没错。他比谁都认同奇巴纳是个“看起来”很会撒娇的人，是个“看起来”挺孩子气的家伙，只不过他更加认同的是，奇巴纳是个连撒娇都要人教的蠢货。

蛇纹熊呻吟了一声，爬了起来便钻进了聂梓的怀里。它的叫声呜咽，像个摔了一跤倾倒了杯中牛奶的人类孩童在父母的怀里啜泣着。聂梓抚摸着他的搭档，修长苍白的手指在那些黑白相间的针毛里穿梭，在这头战败的野兽额头上落下一些安慰的吻。

“你很努力呢，谢谢你。”聂梓细声说道，脸上带着鲜少人能看到的温柔的笑。

奇巴纳看着他们，原本打算吐出的得意的话语被那个笑容堵在了嘴里、卡在了喉咙，一股莫名其妙的烦躁从心底涌现让他不禁皱起了眉毛。这是一种他尤其熟悉的感觉，他不可能不熟悉，是每当他输给了丹帝时、看着丹帝胜利的姿态时才会在心里奔腾涌现的黑暗情绪。那名为“嫉妒”的东西一如既往地堵住了他的呼吸，却又一反常态地出现在这个胜利的此刻，这种陌生的反常让奇巴纳感到局促不安。

“你还好吧？”

聂梓的声音打破了奇巴纳的自我沦陷的僵局，与担忧的话语不同的是脸仍显得波澜不惊。奇巴纳突然在想，如果是他的话，他也能让眼前这个瘦弱却又强大的人为他露出刚才的笑容吗？能，还是不能呢？可话又说回来，他为什么希望聂梓为他而笑？他又是在嫉妒些什么，在嫉妒着谁？真是个愚蠢的念头，愚蠢到奇巴纳甚至开始搞不清自己在寻求些什么。

“奇巴纳？”

“啊嗯……我赢了？”奇巴纳说道，手足无措的回应蠢到让他在说出的瞬间就想找个体面一点的坑把自己埋了。

聂梓倒不是听不出奇巴纳的蠢，但他不是个习惯嘲笑他人的人。他只是默默地叹了口气：“对，你赢了，需要开场庆祝会吗？”

奇巴纳先是一怔、随即就被聂梓的话逗笑，哧哧笑了起来：“那倒用不着，等我赢了丹帝、当上了伽勒尔最帅气的冠军，到时候再开个三天三夜还不迟。就是……”

“就是什么？”聂梓问，抱起了他的蛇纹熊。

那只被打败的蛇纹熊依然呜咽着，樱桃色的眼睛哭卿卿地挂着泪珠。它看了奇巴纳一眼，便开始憋屈地往聂梓的怀中深处钻。奇巴纳看着它，想：“真好啊……”，可又不知道好在哪里，更不知道自己羡慕的究竟是谁。他张了张嘴，在差点说出了什么之前又把话咽了回去。

“想要什么就说吧，毕竟你赢了。”

“我……”奇巴纳还是第一次感到如此窘迫，他从没想到居然有这么一天他会对他的朋友憋不出话，“我也想摸摸你的蛇纹熊。”

奇巴纳说道，硬是把那句差点就脱口而出的“也摸摸我的头吧”咽回了肚子里。

聂梓身边从不缺会撒娇的孩子，无论是训练师的后辈、宝可梦，又或是早已能独当一面的妹妹玛俐，无论是谁都总会自然而然地对他撒起娇来，也不知道是因为他总能吸引这种人还是因为他本人很容易让人产生对他撒娇的情绪——按露璃娜的话就是，聂梓很有妈妈的感觉。

聂梓倒是懒得反驳，他想，要怪就怪自己太爱照顾人了，爱到哪天就把自己也赔了进去。

“啧。”的一声咋舌，奇巴纳才把眉头紧锁的脸从吧台上抬了起来。他猛地夺起他的玻璃杯，灌了小半杯才发现里面的酒精饮品不知何时被替换成了波子汽水。他往旁边瞪了一眼，那个唯一的作案嫌疑人正一脸平静地吹着啤酒瓶与他对视。

“给我。”奇巴纳嘟囔，伸手抢夺聂梓手上的那瓶啤酒。

聂梓对已经醉得话都说得不利索的奇巴纳翻了个白眼，举起他的酒往后仰，举到奇巴纳够不着的地方。

“这是我花的钱。”聂梓回答。惹起了奇巴纳的不满。

“那又怎样！”奇巴纳大喊，因酒精和怒火染红的脸颊让他看起来幼稚得像个五岁的屁孩。他双手往口袋里掏掏，“不就是钱吗？本大爷出不起吗！别说一瓶酒……老子把你也买下都成！”说完，“啪——”的一下把从口袋里掏出的玻璃糖气势汹汹地拍在了大理石的吧台上。

聂梓眼睛都不眨一下说道：“是哦，老子真他妈贵。”然后又喝了口啤酒。

这是奇巴纳输给丹帝的第五次。如果说第一次的败北是轻敌，第二次则是运气不佳，第三次是训练不足，那第四次、第五次呢？是怼到眼前的实力差距，是无法再逃避的残酷现实。

奇巴纳并不是个轻易顺从自己情感的人，那些在人前表露的洒脱在聂梓眼里一直都不过是奇巴纳为了掩饰而制造出来的虚假的幻象。他看得出来，他一直都看得出来，但他从来不会手贱去戳穿奇巴纳那层跟厕所纸一样薄的面具。如果说他一直看到的是擅长撒娇的人，那么这个总是憋着自己情感的奇巴纳就是不擅长撒娇的那一方。聂梓用支起手臂撑着脸颊，对眼前这个鼓着腮帮满脸要哭不哭的男人无奈地叹着气。他认了，他就是爱照顾人的妈，他就是爱自找麻烦的犯贱，但最重要的是，他就是乐意。

聂梓伸手捏住了奇巴纳气鼓鼓的脸颊：“不是说买我吗，那我就把今晚的我卖给你了。”他说，随手拿起了颗吧台上的糖往嘴里一塞，吻上了那片带着酒精和波子汽水混合甜味的嘴唇。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”聂梓往围巾里缩了缩脖子，臃肿的御寒服让原本瘦弱的他看起来比往常还要更加纤细。

“……没关系。”奇巴纳收起手机。与穿得厚重的聂梓不同的是，即使在战竞镇这个异常寒冷的地方奇巴纳也能穿得轻松，他身上能称得上御寒的服饰大概也就只脖子上那条看起来也不那么暖和的围巾。“需要把我的围巾也给你系上吗？”

“啊……你是说你脖子上的那条丝巾？”

“这是围巾。”

“是吗？”聂梓轻快地笑了起来，边搓着手边喃喃着“它看起来薄得夸张。”

奇巴纳回笑了几声，还是把围巾系在了聂梓的脖子上。他用自己硕大的手掌握住了聂梓苍白冰冷的双手，用哈出的热气企图温暖它们。

“怎么突然邀我来战竞镇泡温泉？”

“也不是没什么事，这不是来给你开个安慰宴吗？恭喜达成11战11败。”聂梓抬头对奇巴纳微笑，青色的眼珠里闪烁着狡黠的光，也只有这种时候，他才会有“恶系”的样子。“反正退役了闲得慌，不挥霍一下时间这个退役都白退了。”

“我这边可是很忙的。”

“那你就回去好了。”

又是这样……看着聂梓猫似的笑容，奇巴纳忍不住撇开了脸，生怕自己发烫的脸颊被发现。奇巴纳是发现了的，聂梓只会对他一人使坏。

他弯下身，在聂梓被冻得通红的耳旁低语：“才不要呢。”

聂梓和奇巴纳的第一次简直就是地狱——至少对聂梓来说是。如果说只是一场意外，那肯定是假的，但能滚上床确实有酒精的一部分责任。总的来说就是——心血来潮。是聂梓的心血来潮，也是奇巴纳的心血来潮。发展到这一步他俩都有责任，他俩也谁也不欠谁的——当然，如果硬要说的话，奇巴纳还是有一点欠了聂梓的。他可是让聂梓度过了人生中第一个糟糕的性夜晚。

奇巴纳把脸埋在了聂梓单薄的胸膛里哭泣，因酒精而大舌头的话语带着哭腔的声音伴随着不断起伏的吸鼻子声，愣是让谁也听不清这个人究竟他妈的在说些什么鬼话。聂梓是个热爱和平，讨厌纷争的人，但在现在这种情况下给他递上一把刀，他真的很难说会不会反手就往奇巴纳的背上捅几刀。

忍受胸膛被眼泪和鼻涕糟蹋就算了，可这操蛋的龙大少居然捅穴不动腰。聂梓就这么下面被捅上面被埋，也不知道自己这副惨状像什么样，并开始后悔早知道就该由他来干奇巴纳。反正都要哭，那还不如被他干哭。

“真过分呢。”奇巴纳扶着聂梓的细腰，挺身进入到了更深处。他伸手拨开那些被汗水沾湿的黑白长发，倾身亲吻了那双湿润的嘴唇。“就不能忘了这档糗事吗？”

聂梓对奇巴纳露出了个嘲讽的笑，更加收紧了环在奇巴纳脖子上的手臂，加深了这个吻。

“做不到。”聂梓回答，他做不到。那是奇巴纳第一次坦率地对他撒娇，他怎么能忘记？他要记一辈子，记到躺进土地六尺之下。即使到他上了年纪，忘记了自己的名字，也忘了奇巴纳究竟是谁，他也要记住这件事。

“你就对我使坏。”奇巴纳用鼻尖往聂梓的脖子蹭蹭，明明是抱怨的话，可语气却格外轻快。他明白的，虽然聂梓只会对他使坏，可也只对他一人格外温柔。

奇巴纳是个不会撒娇的孩子，如果没有聂梓愿意在他身上花点精力手把手教导，他怕是就这么憋屈一辈子。

“都是我太爱照顾人的错。”聂梓趴在凌乱的床单上，第二天早晨的阳光不算耀眼却格外暖和，即使全身赤裸也不觉得冷。已经在床沿坐了起来的奇巴纳对聂梓突兀且意义不明的话表示不解，他歪了歪头，抚摸着聂梓细滑的长发。

“奇巴纳，来亲我一下。”聂梓对奇巴纳说道，用手指点了点自己的嘴唇。

“可以啊。”奇巴纳笑笑，遵循聂梓的要求在他的唇上烙下了一个干净的早安吻。他说：“聂梓意外地是个爱撒娇的人呢。”

“是吗，”聂梓伸出手臂环上了奇巴纳的肩膀，满足地感受着对方那温暖的体温，“那你就该跟我好好学学。”

学学该怎么对我撒娇。

END


End file.
